Story about Them (Drabble)
by Aoi Namikaze
Summary: Kumpulan drabble SasuNaru / Dunia ini aman, damai dan tertram. / Kertas pertanyaan Truth or Dare / Kyuubi. Oranges. Sasuke / cinta kedua / cinta sejati Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze / Between ( Drabble of Story About Them ) ch 5 UP! SN
1. Chapter 1 : Pengecualian

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Pengecualian (Drabble of Story About They)

By : Aoi Namikaze

Warning : OOCness. AU. Ada saatnya disebut FicLet. Gaje. Pasaran. Dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya. setting tempat masih di dunia shinobi yang Navers tahu kok. Cuma... Aoi campur jadi gado gado. dan juga! Ini Yaoi. Jadi yang gak suka gak usah baca!

Note : Naruto dkk : 11 Tahun.

Alive!Namikaze

Alive!Uchiha

.

.

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah anak yang suka di sentuh sentuh! Apalagi oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya! Itu peringatan Jangan-Sentuh-Sasuke-Atau-Kau-Akan-Di-Amaterasu.

Kejam. Tapi, efektif. Dan Sasuke tam suka hal merepotkan.

Namun, tetap saja. Dan ada saja. Pengecualian bagi manusia. Dan... karena Sasuke adalah manusia. Tentu dia juga punya pengecualian. Yah... pengecualian untuk-

"Suke-Teme!"

Tiba-tiba, dengan seenak jidatnya, makhluk kuning dengan wajah imut dengan kulit Tan juga guratan seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, dengan santainya memeluk Sasuke yang tengah memakan Onigiri buat sang Kakak.

"Hn, dobe."

Yah! Pengecualian untuk Naruto Namikaze. Putra satu satunya, Yondaime Hokage yang juga merupakan temannya daru masa masih memakai popok, yang juga orang yang sudah Mikoto dan Khusina (Yang merupakan Fujoshi akut) jodohkan kepada Sasuke.

Dobe pirang kesayangannya ini adalah pengecualian dari segala pengecualian. Naruto boleh dengan seenaknya menyentuhnya. Memeluknya (bahkan mencium pun sasuke tak masalah -3-) atau segala bentuk kontak fisik lainnya. Sasuke tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Karena Naruto adalah dobe pirang kesayangannya yang entah bagaimana memenangkan hatinya.

"Mikoto ba-san bilang siang ini akan ada foto keluarga. Jadi kita disuruh cepat pulang."

"Hn?" (Untuk apa foto keluarga?)

"Entahlah, Teme."

"Hn." (Kalau begitu ayo pulang!)

"Ayo!"

Dan ini pengecualian lainnya. Semua orabg tak ada yang mengerti arti 'Hn' ambigu seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, sekali lagi, dobe-nya mengerti.

Naruto terlalu spesial. Dan juga pengecualian yang terbesar mengenai, hal hal yang orang lain tak akan Sasuke Biarkan tau atau melakukannya.

Yah... ibunya juga tak pernah salah. Tak pernah salah untuk memilih seorang Namikaze Naruto, segala pendampingan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

End.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Understand Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Understand Me (Drabble of Story About Them)

By : Aoi Namikaze

Warning : OOCness. AU. Ada saatnya disebut FicLet. Gaje. Pasaran. Typos. Dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya. setting tempat masih di dunia shinobi yang Navers tahu kok. Cuma... Aoi campur jadi gado gado. dan juga! Ini Yaoi. Jadi yang gak suka gak usah baca!

Bersetting waktu saat sebelum ujian chunin. Namun, dengan kondisi damai dan lancar.

Summary :

He's my fiancé. My beloved boy. A person who understand me. / "Hn." / Si menawan dan Si Cantik. / "Rumahku." / Ibunya. Khusina ba-san. Ichiraku Ramen. / Si Teme Brengsek yang selalu mengerti dan peduli Akan Naruto. / Understand me. / Ch 2 of Drabble Story of Them UP!

Note : Naruto dkk : 14 Tahun

Alive!Namikaze

Alive!Uchiha

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto. Putra Namikaze Minato juga Uzumaki Khusina. Bocah lelaki dengan paras manis juga sangat menawan. Pencampuran darah antara si menawan Yondaime Hokage juga si Cantik Uzumaki Khusina.

Naruto adalah sosok manis yang sangat suka menebar senyuman. Namun, sekali lagi, senyumannya adalah topeng ekspresi bagi Naruto. Dia adalah Putra Minato yang kalem bukan tanpa alasan. Minato adalah orang pintar mengendalikan emosinya. Dan Naruto, telah tinggal bersama sang ayah seumur hidupnya. Tentu dia mengerti bagaimana caranya berbuat sama.

Banyak ragam senyum dalam diri Naruto. Senyum sedih, gembira, khawatir bahkan takut. Naruto bukan Sasuke yang menyembunyikan apapun dengan ekspresi datar. Dia juga bukan Sai yang juga memakai topeng senyum, namun, mereka berbeda. Senyuman Naruto lebih hidup.

Namun, tetap saja, entah bagaimana caranya. Orang itu mengetahui apa maksud senyumannya.

"Hn." (Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu.)

"Seperti apa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Minato ji-san pasti akan menemanimu latihan setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya."

Naruto menghela nafas. Percuma saja. Sasuke pasti tau segala bentuk senyumannya.

"Hn." (Ayo pulang.)

"Kemana?"

"Rumahku."

"Mikoto ba-san masak apa?"

"Mungkin Ramen jika kau datang,"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar _. Ahh~ tak apalah tak latihan bersama Chichi. Ramen buatan Mikoto ba-san lebih nikmat._

.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari sudut matanya. Bocah tampan itu tersenyum dalam hati. Sebenarnya gampang saja membujuk Naruto. Ada tiga pilihan yang harus dikunjungi. Ibunya. Khusina ba-san. Dan Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

He's my fiancé. My beloved boy. A person who understand me.

Uchiha Sasuke. Teme. Brengsek. Menyabalkan. Namun, dibalik itu semua. Sang Uchiha bungsu adalah lelaki baik hati yang selalu mengerti dan peduli akan Naruto.

Si Teme brengsek yang selalu tau isi hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Review?

Thanks to :

 **rin oviana,** **.9** **, SNCKS, i'msweet-i'myummy, hanazawa kay** **, URuRuBaek, Ken Taraka, NameHaruharu.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Perfect Couple

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Perfect Couple ( Story AboutThem )

By : Aoi Namikaze

Warning : OOCness. AU. Ada saatnya disebut FicLet. Gaje. Pasaran. Typos. Dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya. Setting tempat masih di dunia shinobi yang Navers tahu kok. Cuma, Aoi aduk jadi gado gado. Dan juga! Ini Yaoi. Jadi yang gak suka gak usah baca!

Bersetting waktu saat ujian chunin. Setelah Gaara vs Sasuke.

Note : Naruto dkk : 14 Tahun

Alive! Namikaze

Alive! Uchiha .

.

.

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura adalah anggota team seven juga rookie nine. Hidupnya damai dengan orang orang yang peduli dengannya di sekitarnya.

Sakura memang berasal dari keluarga Civilians biasa. Namun, impian Sakura adalah be jadi medical-nins terkenal seperti Tsunade-Hime.

Namun, disamping itu semua, Haruno Sakura merupakan seorang... Fujoshi akut (Walau masih satu level di bawah MikoKhusi). Dan pasangan favoritnya adalah... Well, yeah SasuNaru.

Menurut Sakura, Sasuke juga Naruto merupakan pasangan paling sempurna. **'Perfect Couple versi Haruno Sakura'**. Yeah~ Dia adalah penggemar nomor Tiga SasuNaru (nomor satu dan dua adalah MikoKhusi)

Sakura suka sekali dengan interaksi romantis dua anak manusia itu. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Suke-Teme sudah berusaha! Istirahatlah! Kau sudah berjuang keras dalam pertarungan ini!"

Naruto tengah mengelap Keringat yang mengucur di kening sang tunangan. Dengan telatennya dia mengelap sembari memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

Pertarungan Sasuke vs Gaara yang berakhir seri. Menurut Sakura, ini adalah pertarungan memperebutkan Naruto. Karena, walau Gaara dikatakan telah memiliki Neji, pemuda Suna itu Menurut beberapa orang masih mengharapkan Naruto.

Namun, tetap saja! Menurut Sakura walau hasil pertarungan seri, Sakura tetap menganggap Sasuke menang! Karena... SasuNaru adalah pasangan paling sempurna!

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pasangan SasuNaru. Shannaro! Iner Sakura bersemangat.

* * *

Naruto meringis melihat tatapan berbinar Sakura saat dirinya tengah mengelap Keringat Sasuke.

Hhh~ Sakura itu... Fujoshi akut nomor tiga setelah Haha dan basan kesayangannya.

* * *

Sasuke dalam hati menyeringai senang. Sakura pasti akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Okaa-san dan juga Khusina basan. Dan... Sasuke yakin, keduanya pasti akan membujuk Otou-san juga Minato ji-san untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

Ahh~ indahnya hidup jika ada pihak yang berkuasa di sisinya.

* * *

Mereka adalah pasangan paling Perfect diantara yang perfect .

-Sakura to SasuNaru-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Review?

* * *

 **Thanks for your review, Fav and follow ^^**

 **Mohon saran dan kritikannya ^^**

 **Ada request apa tema ch depan?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Missing You!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Missing You (Drabble of Story About Them )

By : Aoi Namikaze

* * *

Warning : OOCness. AU. Ada saatnya disebut FicLet. Gaje. Pasaran. Typos. Dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya. Setting tempat masih di dunia shinobi yang Navers tahu kok. Cuma, Aoi aduk jadi gado gado. Dan juga! Ini Yaoi. Jadi yang gak suka gak usah baca!

Bersetting waktu saat Training travel Naruto dengan Jiraiya.

Note : Naruto dkk : Pre Shippuden

Alive! Namikaze

Alive! Uchiha

* * *

Thanks buat Khioneizys atas idenya ^^

Dan buat yang nanya, saya masih Newbie kalau soal menulis begini. Belum biasa nulis di Naruto. Awalnya aku adalah penulis di Facebook yang nge Posting cerita SMASH.

Kalau soal sudah berapa lama saya di Fandom ini... udah lumayan lama, sekitar satu setengah tahun. Cuma baru sempet buat akun dan buat cerita ^^

* * *

HERE WE GO !

.

.

.

.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sabar. Apalagi sabar dalam menunggu sesuatu. Seperti saat ini misalnya, bungsu Uchiha itu tengah uring uringan di Kamar Pribadinya di Uchiha Mansion.

Kenapa Sasuke urang uringan?

Jawabannya mudah saja. Naruto. Yeah, si Dobe itulah yang membuat Sasuke yang menawan menjadi seperti ini.

Memangnnya Naruto kenapa?

Jawabannya, Si Dobe pirang itu! Dengan berani mengambil tawaran Training Travel bersama si Pervert Jiraiya-sama.

Yang jadi masalah bukan hanya karena Naruto mengambil Training travel-nya. Tapi, DENGAN SIAPA NARUTO PERGI! itu faktor utama kenapa Sasuke jadi uring uringan.

Itu semua karena Naruto-nya pergi bersama si Toad-Pervert-Sage. Memikirkan saja membuat Sasuke serasa ingin menyusul mereka.

Kenapa tak menyusul?

Itu karena-

"Sasuke-kun, ingat! Jangan seenaknya menyusul Naru-Chan. Walau Okaa-san tau kau sangat merindukan Naru-Chan."

Yah! Itu alasannya! Okaa-san tercintanya melarangnya menemui Naruto tersayang.

Kenapa dilarang?

Okaa-san bukan ini semacam tes ketahanan Cinta yang diajukan juga oleh Tsunade-Hime dan Minato ji-san yang nampaknya masih belum rela si pirang berakhir dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mengingatnya dan mengangguk pada Okaa-san nya. Yeah~ dia tinggal menunggu Naruto setengah tahun lagi.

* * *

Mikoto terkikik geli melihat sang anak bungsu yang nampak uring uringan.

Hhh~ tak apalah. Toh, janji yang Yondaime Minato itu berikan sangat menggiurkan dan menguntungkan.

 _"_ _Jika Sasuke berhasil menunggu Naru-Chan selama dua setengah tahun tanpa menunggunya. Aku dan Tsunade-Hime akan langsung menyetujui permintaan kalian berdua (MikoKhusi) saat itu juga. Walau pun itu adalah pernikahan keduanya."_

Yang tentu langsung disetujui. Izin pernikahan SasuNaru itu, yang paling susah didapat bukanlah dari Fugaku. Melainkan dari Minato sang ayah Naruto juga Tsunade sang GodMather Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

End.

Review?

* * *

 **Thanks untuk yang review, Fav and follow.**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^  
**

 **Ada ide buat ch depan?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Between

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Between ( Story About Them )

By : Aoi Namikaze

* * *

Warning : OOCness. AU. Ada saatnya disebut FicLet. Gaje.

Pasaran. Typos. Dan segala macam hal buruk lainnya.

Setting tempat masih di dunia shinobi yang Navers tahu kok. Cuma... Aku otak atik dikit :p

* * *

Naruto menatap kesal kertas pertanyaan Truth or Dare yang sedang diikutinya bersama anggota rookie nine. Pertanyaan yang sungguh Naruto tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Dan bel tanda berkumpul bagi para Shinobi pun menyelamatkannya. Naruto kini mampu bernada lega. Akhirnya... Dia bisa bebas.

* * *

Sasuke menatap aneh ka arah Naruto yang nampak lega saat mendengar bel tanda berkumpul itu. Memang apa sih pertanyaan yang Sakura dan Ino buat di sana? Sasuke jadi ingin tau (Ingat! Uchiha tidak mengenal istilah kepo. Hanya ingin tau saja)

"Naru-Chan, setelah ini Truth or Dare-nya masih lanjut Yah?"

Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak panik. Sasuke jadi semakin ingin tau apa isi pertanyaannya.

* * *

Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah tegang Naruto. Dia yakin... Pemuda itu tak kan bisa memilih. Itu adalah pilihan sulit. Matanya melirik ke arah Ino yang juga nampak memperhatikan Naruto juga.

"Hei, menurutmu pilihan apa yang akan Naru-Chan pilih?" Sakura berbisik pada Ino yang berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Ino terkikik geli mengingat isi kertas itu. Ahh~ Naru-Chan pasti bingung. "Itu sulit. Tiga hal itu hidup Naru-Chan." Jawab si pirang pucat.

Keduanya terkikik sepanjang jalan. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang gugup atau Sasuke yang penasaran.

* * *

Selama pertemuan berlangsung Naruto masih saja memikirkan jawaban apa yang Naruto jawab pada teman temannya yang memberi pertanyaannya.

Sasuke juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Yeah... Emang dasar jodoh sih Yah.

* * *

"Jadi, Naru-Chan... apa jawabanmu?" Ino mulai mendesak Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ughhh~ kalian menyebalkan Sekali. Ganti saja pertanyaannya!" Naruto merengek kepada duo Fujoshi titisan Mikoto Kushina itu. Bukannya membuat iba malah membuat kedua fujoshi itu mencubit pipi Naruto yang anehnya masih memiliki Baby fat itu.

"Cepat saja, dobe. Waktu kita sedikit. Setelah ini kita akan ada misi."itu sebenarnya hanya alasan. SEJUJURNYA Sasuke hanya penasaran saja.

"Naru-Chan itu gampang tau. Kau hanya tinggal pilih antara Kyuubi-" (ino)

"-Jeruk atau-" (Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun!" Sambung Keduanya bersamaan.

Sontak saja seluruh anggota Rookie Nine mengerti kenapa Naruto kesusahan. Kyuubi itu rubah kesayangannya yang sudah bersamanya seumur hidup. Jeruk itu sama saja dengan Ramen. Cinta kedua Naruto setelah Ramen. Dan warna favoritnya itu sewarna jeruk. Dan... Sasuke adalah cinta sejati Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"UGHHH~ kalian menyebalkan!" Teriak Naruto.

Membuat yang lain tertawa. Minus Shikamaru yang menguap bosan karena sudah menebak, Sasuke dan Sai yang hanya tersenyum tipis dan Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

* * *

Pilihan itu sulit. Kyuubi itu rubah kesayangannya yang sudah bersamanya seumur hidup. Jeruk itu sama saja dengan Ramen. Cinta kedua Naruto setelah Ramen. Dan warna favoritnya itu sewarna jeruk. Dan... Sasuke adalah cinta sejati Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

\- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

Aoi Namikaze

.

AN : Huaaaaaa... udah lama banget ga UP! Ceh.. kemarin saya itu Semi-Hiatus. Gomen guys...


End file.
